


The Earthbender and the Fire Prince

by tmanosaur



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmanosaur/pseuds/tmanosaur
Summary: Kiyoko had left her village to live in Ba Sing Se in hopes to find the adventure she was looking for. What happens when she crosses paths with new and old faces?Takes place in the middle of Season 2 and goes straight into season 3. This may continue into the comics once I've read them all.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko/Oc
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the beta readers that gave me feedback on fanfiction.net, Budding Rose, and LittleSunset264. I also want to thank Mikazuki-01for messaging me and letting me get her feedback as my mind literally goes everywhere when I'm writing a fic. This is just the prologue and picks up more after chapter 2 :)

Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to travel. Hearing stories of Ba Sing Se had made me want to go and see the city for myself. When the Fire nation took over our village, I knew I had to stay with my mom and brother. The fire nation took my father and someone I cared for deeply. What hurt even more was I was with Bao the day he was taken.

_Bao had asked me to go over his house and surprised me with a little picnic._ _  
__“You didn’t have to do this!” I exclaimed as I was surprised and happy,_ _  
__“I’d do anything for my girl.” He smirked before pulling out a bracelet for me._

_ “Bao.” I looked at him before he put it around my wrist, _

_ “Kiyoko, you’re my girl and I want everyone to know it.” He leaned down to kiss me, _

_ “That’s him!” A male voice yelled. We both pulled apart to see Fire Nation soldiers and a traveler, “That’s the earthbender.” The man spoke. I grabbed Bao’s hand as I didn’t want him to go away. I told him that he should have been more careful when he was bending. He squeezed my hand before stepping forward, _

_“So you’re going to take me away?” He asked_ _  
__“Don’t make any sudden moves.” One of the guards spoke before stepping forward to grab him_ _  
__“Bao!” I cried,_

_ “Don’t worry Kiyoko. I’ll find my way back to you, I promise.” He smiled at me as I watched the soldiers take away the guy that I cared for.  _

Then one day when Haru and I were practicing our bending in the woods far away from the village, Katara, Aang and Sokka had caught us. We both knew that our mother didn’t want anyone to find out because the fire nation soldiers would take us away. Well when Katara came into the shop and made it known to our mother what we were doing, Haru and I got a lecture. She had let Aang, Sokka and Katara stay in the barn behind the shop but advised them to leave the next day. 

_Haru had told me all about what happened with Katara earlier. I had reassured him multiple times that no one would find out. Honestly I would have done the same thing to save the old man’s life. When nightfall hit there was a knock on our door. Haru went to go answer it and I followed behind him._ _  
__“That’s him!” The old man pointed to Haru, “That’s the earthbender.” The old man exclaimed. The guards went to take Haru,_ _  
__“If you’re taking him, you’re going to take me too.” I glared as I bended the ground beneath the soldiers, “And for you!” I looked at the old man as the soldiers went to grab me, “You should be ashamed of yourself! My brother_ ** _saved_** _your life.” I scolded, “You’d be dead right now if it wasn’t for him.” I yelled as the soldier jerked me in the direction they were taking Haru._

It was an uncomfortable ride over to the factory and it was probably stupid for me to involve myself but I wasn’t going to let them take Haru. At least we would be able to see our dad and I would be able to see Bao. I didn’t care if that old man was afraid of the fire nation soldiers or not, that wasn’t the way to thank the person who saved you. 

_When Haru and I were able to go searching for our father, I was excited to see him again. I was also excited to see Bao as it had been years since I had last seen him. Bao had promised me he would find his way back to me and hopefully he would be happy to see me. As we found our father, Haru had told him what happened and how we got here. I was too busy looking around for Bao, maybe he was working? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see my father with a sad expression on his face,_ _  
__“I know you’re upset that I dragged myself into this but-”_ _  
__“It’s not that Kiyoko.” My father cut me off, “It’s about Bao.” He sighed. I felt my stomach turn and a lump caught in my throat, “He tried to escape and the fire nation made an example of him.” My father told me. I started to cry,_ ** _Bao_** _was so stupid. He made a promise he would make his way back to me but I never thought he would do something that stupid._ _  
__“Why did he have to be so_ ** _stupid_** _.” I cried into my father’s chest._

Katara had made the fire nation soldiers take her to find us and she wanted to help us escape. Aang, and Sokka came to our rescue and helped us overthrow the warden. After father returned home with Haru and I, life felt normal again. Shortly after, father had given me a passport, and told me to go to Ba Sing Se and find the adventure that I was looking for. I promised to write to them as often as I could and left to find adventure.

_I was just finishing my chores when my father held something out for me. I looked up at him confused before taking what was in his hand. As I looked it over, it was a passport._ _  
__“Father, what is this?” I asked him,_ _  
__“It’s a passport, Kiyoko.” He laughed, “I know how you’ve always wanted to travel to Ba Sing and find adventure.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him in bewilderment as I couldn’t believe he was going to let me go,_ _  
__“Really?” I asked him as I looked back down at the passport,_ _  
__“Yes.” he nodded, “Just be careful and don’t forget to write to us once in a while.” he laughed. I hugged him as I was_ ** _so_** _happy that I could finally see outside the village,_ _  
__“I will. If anyone threatens me, I’ll knock them out with a rock.” I joked. As I pulled away I smiled at him before I went to pack some things and say goodbye to Haru and my mother._

When I reached Ba Sing Se, I was in total awe of how large the city was. I found a job working in a spa and started to adapt to my new life. I wrote to my brother often, telling him how I was doing and that I missed everyone. Maybe one day they could come visit me, or at least Haru could. There was this tea shop that I would frequent (mostly as a place to listen to some gossip as the tea wasn’t the greatest). One day, the owner had hired two people, one was an older man and the other looked to be around my age. I couldn’t help but notice the scar on the right side of his face, someone from the fire nation must have given it to him. It made me want to learn more about him and it didn’t help that he also was handsome.    
  


_“Your tea is amazing.” I complimented the older gentleman as I went to pay at the counter,_ _  
__“Thank you.” He smiled, “You have been coming here quite a lot lately.” He commented,_ _  
__“This is my favorite place to eavesdrop, and now that the tea is better.” I shrugged, “I feel like I can’t go one day without coming here.” I smiled._ _  
__“There wouldn’t be another reason for you coming everyday?” He asked me as he gestured to the guy with the scar,_ _  
__“Well, he is quite handsome.” I looked back at the guy who was serving tea,_ _  
__“I can put in a good word for you.” The man told me as he had a sly smile on his face,_ _  
__“Could we keep that between us?” I asked him, “Not that I wouldn’t appreciate your help. I’m still trying to adjust to my life here and I would like to try to get to know him myself.” I told him. I watched him nod,_ _  
__“Then it stays between us.” He spoke,_

 _“My name is Kiyoko.” I introduced, “I figured it would be best if you knew my name since you’ll be seeing me a lot.” I smiled,_ _  
__“Mushi, and that is my nephew Lee.” Mushi smiled._

_ “It’s nice to meet you. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” I waved and gave a small smile to Lee as I left. I had a wide smile on my face as hopefully Mushi and Lee would be my first friends in Ba Sing Se. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Today I received a letter from my brother and I couldn’t be more excited to read it. I figured the best place to read it was at the tea shop. The table in the corner that I usually liked to sit in. Lee had come over to take my order,  
“What can I get for you today?” He asked me,  
“Surprise me.” I gave him a cheeky smile as I was simply joking. Lee looked down at me with an annoyed expression,

“If you don’t-” Lee started before his Uncle came over,  
“Lee why don’t you go serve those customers. I’ll take care of Kiyoko.” Mushi smiled before Lee walked off, “I apologize for Lee’s behavior.” He looked back at his nephew, “I am a tea expert so my selection would be delicious.” He smiled. I nodded as he walked away. While Mushi was getting my tea, I read the letter that Haru had sent me,  


_ Dear Kiyoko, _

_I’m glad to hear things are going well for you in Ba Sing Se. Mother worries about you everyday, I keep telling her that if you ever got into trouble you’d be able to get yourself out of it._

_ Everyone in the village is good, and thriving. I do want to come visit you, I’m not sure about mother and father but maybe they will want to too eventually. Everything that you have told me, seems like the city is an exciting place to be! Hopefully you’ll have some friends by when I do come visit so I can tell some embarrassing stories about you.  _

_ Haru _

“Ginseng is my favorite tea, and a perfect tea for funny girls.” He smiled as he set the cup down. I set down the letter to take a sip, “What are you reading?” He asked me,  
“It’s a letter from my brother back home.” I told him,  
“Where did you live before Ba Sing Se?” he asked me as he sat down,  
“A small earth nation village.” I smiled as I looked down at the letter,  
“What made you want to leave and come here?” Mushi asked me,  
“I had always wanted to travel and live here when I was younger.” I started, “I’d like to think that I would have traveled here sooner but the fire nation took over my village because of the coal mines. The soldiers took my father and someone I cared about, so I didn’t want to leave my mother and brother.” I started, “Some travelers were passing through the village one day so my mother offered them a place to stay after they didn’t tell the soldiers about my brother and I earth bending in the woods. When my brother went to go for a walk with one of the travelers one of the coal mines collapsed on an old man. He saved the old man and I told him it was the right thing to do. I had thought the old man wouldn’t tell the soldiers about my brother.” I took a sip of my tea,  
“But you thought wrong.” Mushi commented,

“Yes and they came to take my brother. I wasn’t going to let the guards take him without me so I earth bended the ground beneath the guards while I scolded the old man. I still find it horrible to turn someone in after they could have left you to die.” I sighed, “We were taken to the coal factory to work for the fire nation and we found our father alive and well.” I told him,  
“What about your friend?” Mushi asked me,  
“He tried to escape and the soldiers made an example of him. It made me hate the fire nation even more than before.” I clenched my jaw, “I hadn’t found out until my father had told me. My father said that he had enough and wanted to escape.” I clutched the bracelet that Bao gave me, “The travelers had helped us escape and take our village back. I couldn’t be more thankful for their help.” I told him,  
“I’m very sorry for your loss. It takes a brave and strong woman to stand up against the fire nation soldiers.” Mushi complimented,  
“Thank you.” I smiled, “Is Lee always that friendly?” I asked Mushi as I was being sarcastic. Mushi looked at his nephew as he was at the counter,  
“Lee is a good boy. He’s been through a lot so he can be grumpy sometimes.” Mushi smiled,  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” I nodded, “Thank you for the tea and listening. I haven’t told anyone what happened in my village. I appreciate it.” I got out the money to pay Mushi as he got up,  
“I’m honored that you trust me enough to tell me.” He smiled. I waved him goodbye before leaving to go home to write back to my brother. 

  
  


***

Over the next few days, I visited the tea shop at the same time everyday. I had always tried to get more than two words out of Lee to get to know him better. It felt like he was opening a little bit but that could be me hoping that he was. It didn’t help that Lee reminded me of Bao in some ways. Maybe it was another reason why I was so drawn to him. 

The only thing exciting about my day at work was over hearing some gossip between the girls. I never hung out with the other girls as I just enjoyed going to work and going to the tea shop to see Mushi and Lee.   
“Do you have any siblings?” Jin asked me as I was just finishing up with a client,  
“I have a brother. He’s a year younger than me.” I answered her,  
“What’s he like? Is he an earthbender like you?” Rikita asked,  
“He’s an earth bender.” I looked over at her, “If you’re asking so I can set you up, it’s not going to happen.” I told her,  
“Why?” She pouted, “I’d be the perfect girlfriend.” Rikita defended herself,  
“I’m not going to set up my brother with someone I barely know.” I huffed, “Besides, I want him to be with a girl who _he_ chooses to be with.” I rolled my eyes,  
“Stop bothering her about her brother, Rikita.” Jin spoke, “There are plenty of guys here that you can date.” Jin told her. Rikita had let out a sigh before going to get the next client.   
“Do you want to come out with us after work?” Jin asked me,  
“I think I’ll pass.” I gave her a friendly smile,  
“If you’re not coming because of Rikita, I promise you that she won’t bother you about your brother.” Jin reassured me,  
“It’s not her.” I shook my head, “I already have plans.” I told her as I started to gather my things to go to the next client,   
“You have to come out with us sometime.” Jin stated,  
“I know.” I nodded, “I will at some point.” I told her to get her off my back. Jin gave me a wide smile as I left to go work on the next client.

  
  


When the work day was finally over I was relieved and excited that I could go relax at the tea shop. Talking to Mushi and Lee (well mostly I tried to carry some conversation with him) always improved my mood. I had appreciated the girls talking to me and being friendly with me, it made me feel welcomed. I just enjoyed being at the tea shop more as Mushi and Lee were my first friends. 

Mushi had come over to take my order as Lee was busy but Lee had come over to serve me my tea,  
“Hi Lee.” I smiled, “It’s beautiful outside today, isn’t it?” I asked him,  
“Yeah it is.” He agreed and gave me an awkward smile before he went off to serve other tables.

My heart fluttered a little as I got a small smile out of him. Maybe I should start being a little more obvious about my crush to him. By just watching Lee, I noticed some small details that would bring my thoughts to Bao. I let out a sigh as I wondered what he would be doing if he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 2

As the days went by, Rikita started to get on my nerves more than normal. She could be too nosey sometimes. Jin was always nice enough to intervene when she noticed that I wasn’t in the mood for her questions. I just wanted to get through the day and hear gossip from the girls or clients. 

When the work day was finally over I made my way to the tea shop. Lee has opened up to me a little bit a little more each day as I never missed a day at the tea shop. As soon as I sat down at my normal table, Lee had come over to take my order. As I waited for Lee to come back, I looked around the tea shop. I sighed as there wasn’t too many people in the tea shop, that meant no eavesdropping for me.

“Thanks Lee.” I smiled as he placed the cup down,

“Kiyoko.” He spoke. I looked at him as he said my name, “You need to show me around the city.” He commanded. I raised my eyebrows as he just tried to ask me out. I smiled as he looked so awkward,

“No.” I teased

“No?” He questioned 

“No.” I shook my head, “Just think about it.” I smiled before I started to drink my tea. I watched him walk off shocked and confused. 

I had finished my tea rather quickly as I noticed that Lee was avoiding me. Hopefully if he thought about my answer, he would get the hint that he should ask nicely. It did make me smile though, it mean that me being a little too obvious worked, opposed to not being obvious at all.

****

During the work day, I overheard two clients talk about this spot where the younger kids would go play and earthbend. I figured it would be good for me to go look for the spot as I could practice my bending. One thing I missed the most about home was being able to practice with Haru. So instead of going to the tea shop after work, I went to the spot that the clients had mentioned. Surely it wouldn’t be a big deal if I went later to the tea shop

The place was behind a building through an alley. It was definitely quiet and secluded, so I started to practice with smaller rocks and such. After a few minutes a bunch of kids came running down and stopped as soon as they saw me. It seemed that they weren’t expecting an older earthbender to be in their spot. The boys started to ask for advice on some of their stances, and I helped where I could. I was still practicing my bending so I wasn’t as good as my father. After telling them all that I could, I made my way to the tea shop. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come today.” Mushi has commented,

“I heard some clients talk about this spot and I figured I could practice my earthbending. Some kids came along and asked me for advice on their stances.” I explained as I sat down. Mushi had brought over my tea as Lee was serving other customers. I hoped I hadn’t discouraged him too much from my answer. I would steal some glances at him and I wasn’t sure if he was nervous or not. When I had finished my tea I went up to the counter to pay. 

As I neared the counter Mushi had gone off to clean one of the tables, leaving Lee and I alone.   
“Hi Lee.” I spoke, getting his attention. I held out my hand to pay him,  
“Hi Kiyoko.” He gave me an awkward smile as he took the money, 

“I..uhh wanted to ask you something.” He paused as he was waiting for my answer,  
“Okay.” I nodded as I waited for his question,  
“Could you show me around Ba Sing Se sometime?” He asked bashfully. I bit my lip as I was ‘pretending’ to think of my answer  
“I’ll meet you tonight in front of the store at sun down.” I winked before leaving to go home. 

I put on my nicest clothes, it was a dark green tunic, a dark brown pair of pants, with a pair of black boots, and a green necklace that my mother gave to me on my birthday. It was almost sundown when I started to make my way to the tea shop. I was outside before Lee came out with his hair parted. I ruffled his hair so it would be like how Lee usually wore it,  
“It took my Uncle ten minutes to do that.” he commented,  
“Well, I like how your hair is already. There’s no need to change it.” I linked my arm with his, “I know this really good restaurant, I hope you're hungry!.” I spoke as I led him to a restaurant. 

As soon as we took our seats the waiter took our order  
“How do you like the city so far?” I asked him,  
“It feels like a prison. I don’t see why anyone would want to live here.” He answered. I raised my eyebrows at that answer. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He looked down at his food,  
“I won’t take it to heart.” I teased, “I can see why someone would think that. It’s certainly different.” I shrugged,   
“You used to live in a village before right?” He asked me,  
“Yes.” I nodded, “As much as I loved my village, I had always wanted to come here since I was younger.” I told him.   
“Do you and your girlfriend want any desert?” The waiter asked,  
“She’s not my girlfriend!” He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table,  
“I will before we leave.” I smiled at the waiter trying not to pay attention to the eyes that were on us, “You have a big appetite for a girl.” He commented as I was putting a bunch of noodles in my mouth,  
“Thanks.” I smiled at him before I continued to finish my noodles. Once we were finished with our food I called the waiter over to order my desert and pay.  
“Are you ready to see one of the best parts in the city?” I asked Lee before I tugged on his sleeve to follow me. I had told Lee about the Firelight Fountain, and how _beautiful_ it was at night. 

“So is it just you and Mushi or do you have other family members?” I asked Lee as we were walking  
“My father and sister are back home.” Lee answered  
“What were they like?” I asked him,  
“My sister and I never got along. We were always fighting for my dad’s attention.” He spoke. I frowned,  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” I looked at him, “My younger brother and I always got along growing up. We would both go into the woods outside our village to practice our earthbending.” I had told him as we started to get closer to the Firelight fountain. I noticed that it wasn’t lit and I was kind of disappointed that Lee wouldn’t be able to see it.   
“Well that’s disappointing.” I sighed, “When it’s lit, it’s so beautiful. Sometimes I’ll just sit here and think for a while.” I looked at him,  
“Close your eyes, and don’t peek.” Lee spoke. I hesitated for a moment before I closed my eyes and held my hands over my eyes. “Okay, you can look.” Lee spoke after a few minutes. I took my hands away as I opened my eyes.   
“Wow.” I smiled in amazement. I looked over to Lee and back to the lanterns as it had to be _impossible_ for him to light them by himself. I took his arm to sit on a bench nearby, “Isn’t gorgeous?” I turned to him before I moved a little closer to him. 

“I brought you something.” He spoke before lifting up a piece of paper, “It’s a coupon for a free cup of tea.” He told me. I took it from him,  
“Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.” I stared at the coupon in my hands,  
“Don't thank me – it was my uncle's idea. You’re his favorite customer.” Lee told me, “Your Uncle is a great teacher and a kind man.” I looked at him as I started to move my head closer to him. Lee didn’t move and watched me move closer. Just before my lips touched his, my thoughts went to Bao. I quickly pulled away before I kissed him,  
“I’m sorry...I can’t.” I turned away  
“It’s for the best.” Lee spoke before he stood up and left. I watched him walk off and tried my best to not cry while he was still in my sight. I looked down at his bracelet and cursed at myself. Lee had reminded me of Bao but I couldn’t kiss him...it felt like I was betraying the man I cared about. I knew things would be different right now if he was still alive. It just meant that I wasn’t fully over Bao. I squeezed my eyes shut before getting up and walking back to my apartment with my mind only on Bao.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and felt terrible about the events of last night. Lee probably thought I was leading him on, which was never my intention. I wasn’t even sure how I could apologize for something like that. I sighed as I got ready to go to work, but as soon as I stepped outside, a flier caught my eye. As I picked one up, I saw that it was a lost and found flier for Appa. That had to have meant Aang, Katara and Sokka were in the city. 

This was the adventure that I was looking for and I knew that I needed to at least try to join them on their journey. I looked at the address and decided to write a quick letter to drop off at my job that I wouldn't be in today. 

I looked around in amazement on how beautiful the district Aang was staying in. As soon as I knocked on the door, it swung open.  
“Kiyoko?” Aang asked as he was shocked to see me, “What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?” He asked,  
“I live here now.” I gave him a lopsided grin, “I found your flier and I wanted to know if I could join you guys.” I looked to him before he looked back at Sokka, and Katara,  
“Well right now we’re looking for Appa.” Aang spoke,  
“Okay, and after?” I asked him,  
“Fight against the fire nation on the solar eclipse.” Sokka answered him,   
“Are you sure you would want to help us? It’s going to be dangerous.” Katara got up to stand behind Aang,  
“Yes. I don’t care how dangerous it gets. I want to help you guys defeat the fire nation.” I reassured them,   
“Okay.” Aang nodded as he let me inside, “Oh that’s Toph! She’s my earthbending teacher.” Aang pointed to the girl, “Toph this is Kiyoko, she helped us take back her village front he fire nation.” Aang introduced me  
“It’s going to be so nice having another girl with us.” Katara smiled,  
“Oh joy.” Sokka sighed,  
“And here I’d thought you’d miss me, Sokka. I’m hurt.” I teased him, which earned a laugh from Toph,  
“I think I’m going to like having you around.” She smiled,   
“If that’s the case, do you think that you could help me train?” I asked her,  
“I’ll consider it after I can see what you can do.” She crossed her arms.

When I had gotten closer to the girl, I noticed her eyes were cloudy. She was a blind earth bender?   
“I have a question, if you're blind. How do you see?” I asked her  
“I can see the vibrations in the ground with my feet.” She answered me,   
“You must be _the_ best earthbender of all time!” I told her. I watched as a smile grew on her face. 

  
  


Then shortly after Katara and Sokka continued their game, there was another knock on the door. Aang was excited that it could have been someone who knew about Appa, but it was their ‘guide’ for the city. I guess Ba Sing Se had more rules than I knew, but I was also living in the lower ring of the city. Aang had slammed the door in her face as he wanted to do whatever he had to do to find Appa. Toph had taken out one side of the house with her bending and I was in  _ awe _ . 

We had walked out the side of the broken house to put up more posters. I had taken some glue and pasted a poster to one of the walls,   
“We’ll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me.” Sokka suggested,  
“Why? Because you think I can’t put up posters on my own?!” She asked angrily before she took a paintbrush of glue from Sokka and threw glue on the wall. She put up one of the posters that Sokka was holding but it was completely backwards, “It’s upside-down, isn’t it? I’ll just go with Sokka.” She sighed before the two of them walked off. I had went with Katara as she wanted to know more about my stay here,  
“I worked in a spa. Some of the girls I worked with were nice.” I shrugged as she was putting up a poster on a stone plinth, “Though one of them would ask about my brother constantly.” I complained,  
“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Katara asked,  
“Not if she would date some guys for a short amount of time.” I rolled my eyes,  
“Katara?” An unfamiliar male voice asked. Katara and I both turned around to see a guy emerging from an alleyway, Katara let out a startled gasp, “I think I can help you.” He gave her a confident smile. I looked over to Katara who was blushing before it turned into a pure look of outrage. With a sweep of her arms she bended the water from the stream and sent it at him, “Katara, I’ve changed!” the guy exclaimed before being hit with the wave,  
“Tell it to some other girl, Jet!” She exclaimed as she turned the remaining water from the wave into ice.   
“I don’t want to fight you, I’m here to help!” Jet exclaimed as he blocked the ice with his swords before throwing them down. As he went to reach something from behind his back Katara fired more ice at him to pin him to the wall,  
“Katara, what is it?” Sokka asked as the rest of the group approached

“Jet's back. We can't trust anything Jet says.” Katara glared at the boy before us 

“But we don't even know why he's here!” Sokka argued

“I don't care why he's here, whatever the reason is, it can't be good!” She argued back,

“I'm here to help you find Appa!” Jet exclaimed as he then unrolled the leaflet

“Katara, we have to give him a chance.” Aang looked back at Katara 

“I swear, I've changed! I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me!” Jet pleaded  
“You're lying!” Katara glared at him. Toph them walked up to the wall Jet was pinned against and felt it,

“He's not lying.” Toph stated  
“How can you tell?” Sokka asked her

“I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth.” Toph told us 

“Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out.” Aang pointed out to Katara

“All right.” She sighed, “But we're not letting you out of our sight.” She pointed at Jet.

Jet had started to lead the way to where he heard that Appa was being held. I had figured Toph didn’t know who he was because she didn’t have any reaction to when she came over with Sokka and Aang,  
“So is this guy an ex-boyfriend or something?” I whispered to Katara,  
“No! He’s some jerk that was going to kill innocent people with his gang.” Katara glared at him. I nodded as it definitely seemed like there was some kind of romantic past between the two. 

“This is the place I heard about.” Jet spoke as we entered an empty warehouse,  
“There’s nothing here.” Aang stated,  
“If this is a trap-” Katara started,  
“I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had, I figured it must be Appa!” He defended,  
“He was here!” Toph spoke as she showed us a clump of hair.   
“We missed him.” Aang frowned as he took the hair from Toph  
“They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I’ve been cleaning up fur, and various, uhhh...leavings all day.” The who was sweeping the floor told us,  
“What island? Where’s Appa?” He asked the man,  
“Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up. Guess for a zoo or such. Though, could be the meat that’d be good.” He told Aang,  
“We’ve got to get to Whaletail Island!” Aang paused, “Where’s Whaletail Island?” He asked. Sokka pulled out a map and started to look at it,  
“Far, very far.” Sokka spoke before he put the map on the ground, “Here it is. It’s near the South Pole, almost all the way back home.” He told us,  
“Aang, it will take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. And then we’ll need to find a boat to get to the island.” Katara told Aang,  
“I don’t care. We have a chance to find Appa! We have to try!” He exclaimed,  
“Must be nice to visit an island. I haven’t had a vacation for years.” The old man spoke,  
“Don’t you have some more hair to clean up?” Katara asked the man,  
“Shuffle on, I get you. No more need for Old Sweepy…” He started to sweep away from us,  
“You’re right Aang, right now our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him.” Katara agreed,  
“All right, let’s get moving.” Sokka said as he started to lead the way,  
“I’ll come with you.” Jet spoke,  
“We don’t need your help!” Katara exclaimed,  
“Why won’t you trust me?” He asked as she walked after Sokka and Aang,  
“Gee, I wonder.” Katara crossed her arms,  
“Was this guy your boyfriend or something?” Toph asked when Jet was out of the room,  
“What...no!” She denied,  
“I can tell you’re lying…” Toph sang as Katara ran off,  
“Katara told me that he wanted to kill innocents...I wonder if that is one of the reasons why she hates him so much.” I scratched the back of my head,   
“Probably.” Toph shrugged as we both followed Katara out. 

“We can take the train out to the wall but then we’ll have to walk.” Sokka stated,  
“Don’t worry, on the way back we’ll be flying!” Aang smiled,  
“We’re finally leaving Ba Sing Se.” Toph lifted her arms in celebration, “Worst...city...ever!” She exclaimed,  
“I can’t wait to see more places!” I exclaimed before two kids ran up to Jet. Apparently they were a part of his gang and he said that he didn’t. Jet had gotten arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago, according to the girl who was in his crew. Toph had said that they were both telling the truth because they both thought that they were telling the truth. As we got a hold of Jet, I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting late. 

Running around town with Gaang had made me not think about what happened last night with Lee. I let out a sigh as I _knew_ I needed to apologize before it got dark.  
“I have to go run an errand before it gets dark. I’ll meet with you at Jet’s place.” I spoke before I quickly made my way to the tea shop.

When I entered the tea shop I didn’t see Mushi or Lee. Usually they would be here at this time. I saw the owner and went up to him,  
“Hi, I was wondering where Mushi and Lee were.” I spoke as the owner turned around,  
“Mushi is going to have his own tea shop in the Upper ring of the city.” The owner sighed,  
“Would you happen to know where Mushi lives? I was planning on stopping by today to give him something.” I asked him in hopes he would tell me. He nodded before he gave me directions to their apartment. 

I hurried over as I wasn’t sure how soon they would be moving out of the apartment. Hopefully Lee would want to see me, but if he didn’t I’d understand. As the apartment came into view, I started to get nervous. I had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door,  
“What a pleasant surprise, Kiyoko.” Mushi smiled,   
“Sorry for coming here. I saw that you guys weren’t at the tea shop so I asked where you guys lived because I wanted to talk to Lee.” I rambled, “Congratulations on getting your own tea shop!” I smiled as I was starting to feel frazzled,  
“Thank you, Kiyoko. You’ll have to come to the grand opening.” He smiled before looking back, “Would you like to come in?” He asked,  
“I can’t stay for too long. I have some errands to run but I’d love to come visit you another time.” I smiled,

“I’ll go get Lee for you.” He nodded before shutting the door. 

I started to play with my shirt as I was trying to figure out how to word my apology. When the door opened I became startled,  
“Hi Lee.” I gave him a sheepish smile, “I...just wanted to say that I’m sorry about last night.” I looked down at my hands, “You see I...uhm.” I paused as I asked myself if I really wanted to tell him the truth. If I did he would probably hate me even more, “It wasn’t you….I’m really sorry and I look forward to your Uncle’s new tea shop. I’ll stop by when it opens.” I gave him an awkward smile as I left before he could say anything. I knew that there was a chance that he wouldn’t forgive me and I was going to have to accept that. 


	5. Chapter 4

After leaving Lee’s I focused on getting to where the gaang said they would be. In the distance I could see the group waiting outside for me. Sokka looked the most annoyed out of the bunch,  
“Took you long enough.” Sokka complained, “If it were up to me, I would have left you behind.” He looked at me,  
“I missed you too Sokka! I promise I won’t take too long next time” I teased him,  
“Let’s just go.” Sokka grumbled as I followed the group to Lake Laogi.  
“Did you do everything that you needed to do?” Katara asked me,  
“For the most part. None of the girls were at the spa so, I’ll go tell them I’m quitting another time.” I waved my hand as I wanted to focus on the mission. 

When we had reached the lake, there was no entrance for them to go under the water. I went to the edge of the water to look for something before Toph used earthbending to bring up a slab of rock with an entrance. As we followed Jet through the halls, I was getting creeped out. If I had known about this, maybe I wouldn’t have thought that Ba Sing Se was the most amazing city in the Earth Kingdom.   
“I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. I think it’s through here!” Jet spoke as he opened the door. As we went into this dark big room, it became lit as soon as we entered to reveal who I assumed were Dai Li agents on the ceiling and a group before us.   
“You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody.” The Dai Li spoke before Dai Li agents descended from the ceiling to surround us.

As I was fighting I noticed that the Dai Li agents had rock like gloves that they could control with their bending. I was bending rocks to throw at the agents and creating walls when my friends needed protection. Aang and Jet ran after Long Feng as he escaped. After we had defeated all the soldiers we went to find Aang and Jet.

When we had found Aang and Jet, Jet was on the floor. I frowned as he wasn’t moving and when Katara couldn’t heal Jet, I knew that it wasn’t good.  
“You guys go and find Appa. We’ll take care of Jet.” Smellerbee told us,  
“We’re not going to leave you.” Katara told her,  
“There’s no time. Just go. We’ll take care of him. He’s our leader.” Longshot spoke. I looked over to the guy as it was the first time he spoke since I first met him.  
“Don’t worry, Katara. I’ll be fine.” He gave Katara a small smile before we had left. When we had reached the room that was holding Appa, the only thing in there was broken chains and fur.   
“Appa’s gone! Long Feng beat us here.” Aang exclaimed,  
“Maybe we can catch up to them if we keep moving.” I spoke, trying to remain optimistic. We started to find an exit that would lead us back to the beach. Toph had opened the tunnel for us to get out but Dai Lee agents started to chase us.  
“You think we can outrun them?” Sokka asked,  
“I don’t think it’s gonna matter!” Aang spoke as there was another group of Dai Li agents and Long Feng in front of us. There were agents on the side of the rock wall and as we got close enough they boxed us in. I started looking to find some kind of weakness or advantage before Momo came down to get Aang’s attention. As Momo flew into the sky Appa flew down and smashed through the rock walls. I helped Aang and Toph knock off nearby agents to throw them into the lake. 

Then Appa grabbed Long Feng’s leg and threw him into the lake. I watched as he skipped against the water. I couldn’t help but laugh as Dai Li deserved it. We all gathered to give Appa a hug before he flew us over Lake Laogai to a tiny island. I was sitting next to Toph as I was waiting for what the next move would be,  
“Look, we escaped from the Dai Li. We got Appa back. I’m telling you, we should go to the Earth King no and tell him our plan. We’re on a roll.” Sokka spoke,  
“One good hour after weeks of trouble isn’t much of a roll.” Katara argued,  
“We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we’ll need the Earth King’s support.” Sokka pointed out

“What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang.” Toph stated

“I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different.” Sokka told us as he was being optimistic

“Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us.” Katara told him,  
“Katara’s right. We were lucky to escape from them the last time.” I agreed with Katara  
“I'm with Sweetness and Spice. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se.” She threw her hands up in the air, “And I can't even see!” She exclaimed as Aang flew over. 

“But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy and the War. “ Aang brought up

“See? Aang's with me.” Sokka put his arm around Aang, “It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try.” He spoke

“Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change.” Katara spoke,   
“I don't trust the new positive Sokka.” Toph stood up “Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!?” She pointed at him accusingly,  
“If he is, then hitting him over the head _should_ do the trick.” I smirked. Sokka glared at me before looking over to what Aang was looking at,   
“That’s probably the Dai Li searching for us.” Sokka spoke, “So?” He asked his sister,  
“Let’s fly!” Katara exclaimed as she wall got on Appa 

  
  


On the way over Toph was gripping onto Appa, I could tell that she wasn’t too fond of flying. I had to agree that it _was_ pretty terrifying holding onto Appa instead of sitting on a saddle.   
“There it is! That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King’s chamber should be in the center!” Sokka exclaimed,  
“We have to be careful. Long Feng’s probably warned the king that we’re coming.” Katara spoke cautiously,  
“Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we’re just gonna sail right in and-” Sokka started before a giant rock almost hit us in the air,  
“You were saying?’ I looked over to him,  
“What was that?” Toph asked,  
“Surface-to-air-rocks!” Sokka answered Toph, “More incoming!” He exclaimed. 

  
  


I tightened my grip on Appa so I could hold on with one hand. I did my best to destroy the ones that were coming close to us. Aang launched himself off of Appa to knock the palace guards back with a massive earthen wave. As more guards came up, I started blocking their attacks with Toph, and Aang. We continued to push our way up to the palace and I stood in awe as Toph made the stairs into a ramp. Aang and Toph escalated us up the state as I was attacking the guards that were appearing at the top of the stairs.   
“Toph, which way to the Earth King?” Sokka asked,  
“How should I know? I’m still voting we leave Ba Sing Se.” She told Sokka. Sokka ran off trying to find the door that led to the Earth King as Katara, Aang, Toph and I were attacking us. As we arrived at a pile of Rubble,  
“Now that’s an impressive door. It’s gotta go somewhere.” Sokka spoke before he jumped down to try to kick the door open. Aang and Toph used their bending to push the door open, knocking Sokka forward in the process, “A little warning next time?” Sokka asked. We all took fighting stances, ready to attack if need be,,

“We need to talk to you.” Aang looked at the Earth King

“They're here to overthrow you.” Long Feng told the Earth King  
“No, we're on your side. We're here to help.” Sokka tried to reassure the Earth King

“You have to trust us.” Katara pleaded 

“You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?” The Earth King stood up angrily

“He has a good point.” Toph told us  
“If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!” The Earth King commanded. We all looked at each other before dropping our weapons  
“See? We're friends, Your Earthiness.” Aang smiled before the guards cuffed us with their rock gloves,  
“Detain the assailants!” Long Feng commanded with a sinister smile  
“We dropped our weapons! You should at _least_ hear us out.” I spoke  
“Yeah we're your allies.” Sokka agreed

“Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again.” Long Feng commanded  
“The Avatar?” The Earth King looked to Long Feng “You're the Avatar?” He pointed at Sokka 

“Uh, no. Him.” Sokka nudged his head at Aang   
“Over here.” Aang lifted his hands, breaking free of the restraints before putting his hands behind his back  
“What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state.” Long Feng spoke

“Perhaps you're right.” The Earth King spoke as his pet bear went over to Aang to sniff and lick him, “Though Bosco seems to like him.” The Earth King smiled before he looked at us, “I'll hear what he has to say.” He told us  
“Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you.” Aang stepped forward

“A secret war? That's crazy!” The Earth King scoffed   
“Completely!” Long Feng agreed. I glared at how easy Long Feng could sway the Earth King,

“Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!” Aang exclaimed 

“All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct.” Long Feng turned to the Earth King

“Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an Avatar.” The Earth King sat down. I watched as Long Feng started to whisper in his ear.   
“How can you _not_ trust an Avatar? They keep peace between the nations!” I exclaimed as I tried to take a step forward. Long Feng looked over in my direction before one of the agents covered my mouth with their hand. If I could bend right now, I would hit Long Feng out of the room.

“I have to trust my advisor.” The Earth King spoke. Then the Dai Li agents started to take us away  
“Wait!” Sokka turned to the king with a big smile on his face. “I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe.” Sokka spoke

“What? I am not disrobing!” Long Feng refused. Aang then blew a gust of wind to lift Long Feng’s robes.  
“Right there! Appa bit him!” Aang pointed out  
“Never met a sky bison, huh?” Sokka taunted

“That happens to be a large birthmark.” Long Feng put his robe down, “Thanks for showing everyone.” He sarcastically remarked. 

“Well I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from.” The Earth King stated

“Of course there is!” Sokka smiled as we went to go get Appa. Appa opened his mouth and Aang pointed to his teeth and the mark on Long Feng   
“Yup. That pretty much proves it.” The Earth King nodded, we all cheered, “But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory.” the Earth King told us, “Though, I suppose this matter's worth looking into.” The Earth King looked at us. It was better than nothing. 

We had gone to Lake Laogai to show the Earth King where the Dai Li were brainwashing people. When Toph had brought up the slab it was completely broken and it didn’t help our case. To the Earth King it was a waste of time and he started to leave until Aang had gotten his attention. Sokka sealed the deal by telling the Earth King that he could ride on Appa to the outer wall. 

The Fire Nation drill was still there and no matter how Long Feng tried to say it was a construction project, the Earth King wouldn’t believe him. Long Feng was arrested and we traveled back to the palace. General How had come in to tell us how Long Feng had secret flies on everyone. Apparently he was keeping letters from home, there was one from my brother that must have come in within the last few days. The Dai Li probably took it once I joined team Avatar. 

Toph had gotten a letter from her mother so she had planned on going to see her in the city (Toph had planned on starting my training after seeing her mother), Aang got a letter from a Guru so he was taking Appa to go see him. Katara let Sokka go see their father as Katara would stay back with the Kuei and I. I planned on writing my brother back and visiting Mushi on the day of his grand opening. I still hadn’t told my coworkers that I was going to quit as I was so busy with everything else. 

There were also some old friends of the gaang called the Kyoshi Warriors who had come to the city. I didn’t know who they were, but I was excited to meet more people. I knew I would miss everyone but before I knew it, all of us would be together again soon. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hate writing fighting scenes as I'm not good at writing them. Please let me know what you think and any critiques. Thank you for reading!

The next morning Katara woke me up to ask if I wanted to go to the war meeting with her and I declined as I knew I was going to be bored. I had gotten dressed before I went to go read his letter,   


_ Kiyoko, _

_ I’m so glad to hear that you’ve made friends! Mom and Dad are happy that you have people to lean on. I know you said that you don’t like some of the girls that you work with, but you should also give them a chance. Maybe they’d want to join you at the tea shop and meet Mushi and Lee. I think Mushi would agree with me, he sounds like a very wise man. Just be careful and make sure you don’t get your heart broken! I can’t beat anyone up if you're in Ba Sing Se.  _

_ Haru _

I laughed as I read through the letter. I decided it was best to keep the night out with Lee to myself. Our mom would be worried that Bao’s death was still affecting me. I didn’t want her or Haru to worry. Haru had to know that I was traveling with Aang and I wouldn’t be able to write back as often. On my way to Mushi’s tea shop, I planned on sending the letter to Haru.    
  


When I had walked up to the steps and saw the Jasmine Dragon, I was so amazed. It looked gorgeous from the outside and as I neared the entrance, it was even more beautiful inside. My stomach started to turn as I was nervous to see Lee. There were two girls that were standing at the entrance who bowed as I walked in. I walked to an empty table but before I could sit Lee had come over,

“Hi Lee, I wanted to say sorry again.” I told him,

“It’s okay Kiyoko. I know how you feel.” He gave me a friendly smile. I stood there as he was smiling at me and not mad at me, “Uncle will be happy to see you, come with me.” He motioned as I followed him to the window where I could see Mushi making tea,

“Ah, there’s my favorite customer.” Mushi smiled as he noticed us,

“Congratulations on the opening. The Jasmine Dragon is absolutely beautiful.” I complimented him,

“Thank you.” He smiled before pouring a cup of tea. He handed it to me, “This one is on the house.” He spoke,

“Thank you Mushi.” I smiled at him before I went to go enjoy my tea at an empty table. 

I watched Lee as he interacted with the customers, he seemed happier. It was definitely a different side to him and made me start to realize that  _ maybe _ he wasn’t anything like Bao. I was also very happy that he didn’t hate me after what happened.

  
  


When I had finished my tea, I left to go to the spa. I doubted I still had a job after missing work but if somehow I didn’t get fired then I would have to quit.

“Kiyoko, where have you been?!” Jin asked me as soon as I walked in,

“Yeah, Lin Fa was going to fire you if you didn’t show up today!” Rikita chimed in,

“Some old friends came to the city so I’ve been catching up.” I scratched the back of my head, “Is Lin Fa still around?” I asked them both,

“You just missed her, why?” Rikita asked,

“I actually came here to quit.” I looked to them,

“Noo! Why?!” Rikita came up and grabbed my hands, “I promise I won’t ask you about your brother anymore if it means you’ll stay!” She pleaded,

“It’s not because of that.” I shook my head, “I’m going to be helping my friends and travel with them. So I can’t work here anymore.” I told her. Rikita frowned as Jin just nodded her head.

“Well you  _ have  _ to stay here and keep us company for the rest of the day!” Rikita dragged me to a stool,

“I can’t stay all day, I do have other things to do.” I looked to her,

“It’s better than nothing!” Rikita beamed. 

When Rikita had  _ finally _ let me leave it was almost sundown. Katara had to be back at the apartment by now. As I walked home in silence, my thoughts wandered to how it was a really good day, and it just meant many more to come. As I got to the gaang’s apartment, Katara wasn’t there. She probably went out to get food after waiting around for me, she would probably be back later so I got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed.

***

I got woken up the next morning by Momo who was flying around frantically,“What is it Momo?” I yawned as I stretched. Before I went to the main room I got dressed, “Katara?” I called as I went to her room. When I didn’t see her in her room, I searched the other ones to find that she wasn’t home at all. Just as I went to go look for her in the city, Aang, Sokka and Toph came in.   
“Kiyoko is Katara here?” Aang asked  
“No.” I shook my head,  
“Katara _is_ in trouble! I knew it!” Aang exclaimed,  
“Oh, no!” Sokka exclaimed,  
“Wait! Someone’s at the door.” Toph pointed to the door. A second later there was a knock on the door, “Actually, I know who it is. It’s an old friend of mine.” Toph walked over to open the door, revealing Mushi, “Glad to see you’re okay.” Toph smiled,  
“I need your help.” Mushi looked to us,  
“Mushi?” I questioned,

“My real name is Iroh. I didn’t know you were friends with the avatar.” Mushi answered,  
“You guys know each other?” Aang asked Toph and I,

“I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice.” Toph answered

“He worked in a tea shop with his nephew that I used to go to a lot.” I told Sokka,

“You know Prince Zuko too?! They’re fire nation!” Sokka exclaimed. My head whipped over to Iroh as I didn’t know if I was more disappointed or more angry that they didn’t tell me... then I remembered how nice they were to me. They couldn’t be bad like the rest of the fire nation.   
“May I come in?” Iroh asked. Toph stepped aside to let Iroh in, “Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.” He told us,  
“She must have Katara.” Aang stated,  
“She captured my nephew as well.” Iroh added,  
“Then we’ll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko.” Aang told Iroh,  
“Whoa there! You lost me at ‘Zuko’.” Sokka pointed a finger at Aang,  
“I know how you must feel about my nephew.” Iroh moved to Sokka and placed his hands on his shoulders, “But believe me when I tell you that there is _good_ inside him.” Iroh reassured him,  
“Mushi….Sorry, Iroh’s right. You know how I feel about the fire nation, but before I found out, I considered Zuko a friend. He’s a good guy.” I agreed with Iroh  
“‘Good inside him’ isn’t enough! Why don’t you come back when it’s _outside_ him too, okay?” Sokka pushed Iroh away  
“Katara’s in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance.” Aang pointed out. Sokka nodded as Iroh began walking back to the door,  
“I brought someone along who might help us.” Iroh walked outside and we followed him to reveal a Dai Li agent. Turns out that Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup to overthrow the Earth King. Katara and Zuko were being held in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se that was deep beneath the palace. We had all ran in the direction of the palace until Toph found a spot on the ground and made a tunnel.

“We should split up. Aang, Kiyoko, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk.” Sokka looked over to Iroh and placed a hand on his shoulder, “no offense.”   
“None taken.” Iroh shrugged.

The three of us went down through the tunnel as Aang and I alternated between bending a way down and Iroh providing the light,  
“I’m sorry for not telling you, Kiyoko but we both came here to start a new life.” Iroh told me,  
“Don’t.” I shook my head, “You have shown _so_ much kindness towards me. You’re not like the other fire benders, I know I can trust you.” I smiled,  
“So how do you know Aang?” Iroh asked me,  
“He was the one who saved my village from the fire nation soldiers.” I told him, he nodded before Aang had started to ask Iroh for advice. I took his advice to heart as it was something that I needed to hear. Soon we reached the catacombs and it was _absolutely_ gorgeous. 

The three of us had found the place that Katara and Zuko were being held in no time.   
“Aang! Kiyoko!” Katara exclaimed as she hugged Aang. Iroh went over to hug Zuko and I watched as Zuko and Aang glared at each other., “I knew you guys would come.” Katara gave Aang another hug before coming over to me,

“Uncle, I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko asked his Uncle before looking at me,  
“Saving you, that’s what.” Aang spoke. Zuko started to take a step in Aang’s direction but Iroh stopped him,   
“I understand why you had to hide who you were from me, Lee….Uh I mean Zuko. Sorry.” I gave him a small smile,  
“Zuko, it’s time we talked.” Iroh told Zuko before looking at us, “Go help your other friends. We’ll catch up with you.” Iroh told us before we left the cave. 

  
  


As we were running through the crystal catacombs a bolt of blue lighting attacked us from behind. Aang had stopped it with earthbending, and as the girl (who I assumed was Azula) sent another lighting attack, Katara stopped it with waterbending. As Azula sent two more attacks of blue fire, Aang and Katara waterbended to stop more of the blasts. Azula had jumped onto the nearest pillar, Aang used earthbending to crumble the pillar. I had sent a rock her way but she had deflected it with a fire blast. 

Azula landed between Katara and Aang, while I was in front of her. I watched her as her eyes continued to look at each of us, preparing to attack at the first sign of movement. A fire blast had all gotten our attention and it was Zuko. I smiled as he was going to help us...until he started attacking Aang. I couldn’t believe him! I teamed up with Katara to fight Azula. She started to run away as Katara sent a wave of water her way. 

I earthbended a rock and held it in the air as Katara encased herself in water to stop Azula’s firebending attacks. Then a blast of fire came to sever the ties of the water tentacles. My head whipped over to Zuko who was on the other side of the river. I threw the rock I had and started to throw crystals at him as I was _so angry_ at him. Zuko was just like the rest of the firebenders,  
“I actually thought you were good, but turns out that you’re like _every other firebender_. You just want to destroy other people’s happiness for their own _gain_.” I seethed. Katara had joined me using water whips as Zuko used flame whips to attack Katara while dodging my attacks,  
“I thought you had changed.” Katara grunted,  
“I have changed.” Zuko answered her.

When Azula knocked Aang back she joined Zuko to attack Katara and I. I was giving it everything I got until both Katara and I were knocked back. I grunted as I slowly got up and helped Katara before Dai Li agents surrounded us. Katara had bended tentacles around her to defend herself as I had bended the nearby crystals waiting to attack. My eyes were trained on the agents in front of me until I saw Aang rising in the air, amazed at what I was seeing. Then as soon as he was rising, he was struck with a bolt of lighting and falling. Katara had created a wave to catch Aang and knocked over some agents in the process. I had run over and created a makeshift bridge to get me over the river to reach Katara and Aang. Zuko and Azula were getting prepared to attack us and I had bended some rocks to get ready to attack them back. A blast of fire had stopped the other two and Iroh had jumped down to shield us.   
“You’ve got to get out of here! I’ll hold them off as long as I can!” Iroh told us. Katara got up with Aang and I had helped her get over to the waterfall. 

Katara had used waterbending to lift us up the waterfall. I watched Iroh as he sacrificed himself to save us from his nephew. Just thinking about what Zuko did made me  _ so  _ angry. How could he betray someone who cared about him? I tried my best to not think about all the horrible things that could happen to Iroh for protecting Aang. 

Katara and I had caught up to Sokka, Toph, Kuei and his pet bear, Bosco. Appa was taking us away from the Earth Kingdom and I watched as we flew away, as another place that I called home, was now under control of the Fire Nation.


	7. Chapter 6

After the events that happened in Ba Sing Se, we had flown to Chameleon bay to join Katara and Sokka’s dad along with the other water tribe men. The bay was soon overrun with Fire Nation ships so we had captured a single ship and put on disguises. Toph had trained me as much as she could (without getting rid of our rocks in case we needed them for a battle). After a few weeks Aang had finally woken up and was confused at first. I was just happy to see our friend awake after all this time.

Sometimes I had chosen to be alone in my room as I often thought about what Bao would say about being on a fire nation ship. I furrowed my brows as my thoughts went immediately to Zuko. I couldn’t believe that I actually compared Bao to someone like him, they were nothing alike! Bao would _never_ betray those who cared about him, he would always want to be there for his friends...and for me. I clutched the bracelet on my arm as it was the only thing I had that was from Bao. There was a knock on my door before it opened,   
“Lunch is ready.” Katara spoke,  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” I looked back to smile at her. I had taken a deep breath before leaving my room to go on deck.   
  


I grabbed some noodles and sat next to Toph as Sokka was explaining what had happened to Aang. I had figured that Haru and my father would be joining the fight. It honestly gave me something to look forward to as I couldn’t wait to see them again.

“And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!” Sokka whispered “We have a secret ... you!” Sokka gestured to Aang,  
“Me?” Aang questioned  
“Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?” Sokka smiled, I looked over to Aang as he was shocked. Aang had gotten up to look over the edge of the ship,  
“The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!” Aang turned to look at Sokka   
“No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!” Sokka told Aang, being optimistic about the situation. 

“No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!” Aang exclaimed before another fire nation ship started to approach “I'll handle this. The Avatar is back.” Aang opened his glider before he grunted in pain,  
“Aang, wait! Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation!” Katara approached Aang. Aang had put his glider away so Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka and I could go hide while Hakoda and Bato took care of the other fire nation boat. 

It sounded like things were going well until Toph had informed us that they knew we were not a fire nation ship. I had joined in the battle throwing the rocks at fireballs before Katara gave us cover by creating a fog screen....until two fireballs had hit the ship. Katara quickly put out the fire and a giant serpent rose from the water. I froze as I wasn’t sure whether to attack it or just accept the fact that we were going to lose to this giant thing. Well luck was on our side as a fireball hit the serpent and it wrapped itself around the other ship in anger, making it easy for us to get away.

  
  


Once we had hit port, we had asked Aang if he wanted to join but he had refused because he didn’t want to hide who he was. So that left Toph, Sokka and I to find some dinner.   
“I’m actually surprised that you decided to come with us and not stay in your room.” Sokka commented,  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked Sokka,  
“That you’ve become antisocial ever since we left Ba Sing Se.” Sokka spoke,  
“I’m touched that you missed hearing the sound of my voice, Sokka.” I looked over to him as I was being sarcastic,  
“Sokka’s right though. You spend a lot of time in your room when we’re not training.” Toph pointed out,  
“I’m fine.” I waved my hand as I brushed them off,   
“You’re lying.” Toph sang. I cursed as I _hated_ how she knew so easily,  
“I really don’t want to talk about it.” I looked down at my feet, “I’ll be fine when it comes to fighting the fire nation.” I gave them a reassuring smile. They didn’t need to know about Bao or how often I thought about what he would say in certain situations. I clutched his bracelet as a way to comfort myself.

As we continued to find a place to get food, it was mostly silent. Sokka had suggested that we be extra cautious while in town. When we had returned back to the ship, Katara had informed us that Aang had left. I could tell that Katara was concerned for Aang so the four of us were going to find him and meet up with the rest of the invasion forces on the day of the invasion. 

We had found Aang on a crescent shaped island, when Appa landed we had all gotten off and ran to Aang,

“You're okay!” Katara exclaimed as we did a group hug around Aang. 

“I have so much to do.” Aang spoke  
“I know, but you'll have our help.” Katara reassured Aang   
“You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?” Toph asked him jokingly   
“What about the invasion?” Aang asked   
“We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force the day of the eclipse.” Sokka told him before Aang’s staff washed ashore but it was badly damaged.   
  


So as we were looking for a place to stay on Appa, Aang had made it look like we were a cloud. Sokka was being overly cautious (and annoying) as we were in enemy territory. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes,  
“Well, this is it.” Sokka gestured to the cave “This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave ..” Sokka hung his head   
“Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes.” Katara pointed out,  
“Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.” Aang smiled,  
“Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?” Toph asked as she punched the wall, causing cave hoppers to jump out. I made a face,  
“Yeah, I vote for fire nation clothes.” I looked over to Sokka  
“Looks like we got outvoted, sport. Let’s get some new clothes.” Sokka agreed. The five of us found a fire nation home near a waterfall. There were _so_ many options,  
“I don’t know about this.” Aang spoke, “These clothes belong to somebody.” Aang looked at us,  
“I call the silk robe!” Katara jumped out behind the rock and grabbed two outfits,  
“Not fair!” I called as I jumped out to grab clothes as well. I had grabbed a red tube top with small pieces of fabric hanging off of my shoulders, a dark red skirt, black pants and some shoes. I put my clothes in my bag and stared at the bracelet that Bao gave me. Anyone would see that it wasn’t fire nation and it could give our identities away. I shut my eyes before I took it off. Ever since Bao gave me the bracelet I had never taken it off until now. 

We had traveled to the city to buy some new accessories. I had picked out a red choker with a jewel on it. Even though my wrist felt bare without Bao’s bracelet, I couldn’t bring myself to replace it with a fire nation bracelet. I had followed Aang’s lead as we searched for a place to eat but I had a feeling that things were not like how they were when he visited his friend here all those years ago. The place we had found served meat so Aang had told us to go in and he’d go find a piece of lettuce to eat.

***

When we had exited the restaurant, Aang was nowhere in sight. We did some searching but had no luck so we decided to go back to the cave in hopes that he would be there. Aang wasn’t at the cave so I guess we had no choice but to wait for him.  
“Let’s do some training in the cave, my disciple.” Toph motioned for me to follow her,  
“Yes Master.” I huffed as I didn’t like that I had to call Toph master but I needed to learn from her as she was amazing. It was only a few minutes into training before Toph had stopped me,  
“You can’t be distracted.” Toph spoke, “What’s bothering you?” She asked  
“Just promise to not mention anything to the others.” I sighed, “I’ve been thinking about this guy I cared about. His name was Bao and fire nation soldiers killed him after he tried to escape the prison.” I looked down at my feet, “I keep thinking about what he would be doing or saying if he was alive right now.” I told her,

“You shouldn’t dwell on it.” Toph spoke,

“I’ll try to be more focused from now on.” I nodded before getting ready to start training again.

  
  


***

“Did you enjoy training with your master?” Sokka asked me. I looked over to see the smug look on his face. I glared at him and even before I could say something back, Aang had finally arrived.   
“Where have you been? We've been worried sick.” Katara asked   
“I got invited to play with some kids after school.” Aang took off his headband  
“After what?!” Sokka jumped to his feet  
“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow.” Aang told Sokka   
“ Enrolled in what?!” Sokka fell back in disbelief, “Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds ... really terrible.” Sokka told Aang  
“Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?” Toph asked  
“School was never fun for me.” I made a face  
“Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai.” Aang held up the picture “And here's one that I made out of noodles!” Aang then held up a noodle picture of Ozai  
“Impressive, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous.” Sokka spoke  
“I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow.” Aang sighed and I could totally see that he was tricking Sokka into staying longer,  
“Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers ... fine, let's stay a few more days.” Sokka told Aang  
“Flamey-o, hotman!” Aang exclaimed before running off  
“Flamey-o?” Sokka looked at us. I shrugged as it was another slang word that Aang had used. 

***

The next day I had practiced my earthbending in the cave for most of the day. I did go into town with Katara to get food and when we got back, we saw Aang and he looked worried.

“I got in trouble and the headmaster wants me to bring my parents to his office.” Aang explained  
“I told you this was a bad idea.” Sokka looked at Aang,  
“That doesn’t matter right now!” Aang exclaimed,  
“Sokka and Kiyoko will go and pretend to be your parents.” Katara looked to Aang. I looked over to Sokka and made a face as Katara couldn’t act like Aang’s mom as her and Sokka looked alike.   
“You really think that he’s going to buy that?” I asked Katara,  
“I feel like I look pretty convincing.” Sokka turned around to reveal that he had a full on beard, “Here put this on and put this under it.” Sokka held out fabric for me to put on over my current outfit and balled up clothes,  
“I’ll take the clothes but I’m not pretending to be pregnant.” I grabbed the cloth from Sokka and started to wrap it over my current outfit in a fashion that would make me look older,  


Aang had led us both to the school and I could tell he was a little worried,  
“Everything will be fine.” I put my hand on his shoulder,  
“I hope you're right.” Aang sighed as we neared the school.

As we entered the room, the headmaster had a huge painting of Ozai behind him. “Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs…” The headmaster looked at us   
“Fire. Wang Fire.” Sokka introduced himself “This is my wife, Sapphire.” Sokka pointed to me.   
“Sapphire Fire. Nice to meet you.” I gave the headmaster a friendly smile to try to stop me from reacting to Sokka’s terrible name choice  
“Mr. and Mrs ... Fire, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil.” The headmaster told us  
“Oh my! That doesn’t sound like our little Kuzon!” I acted shocked  
“That's what any mother would say, Ma'am. Nonetheless, you're forewarned; if he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school-” The headmaster stood up by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?” He asked us   
“Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out somethin' fierce” Sokka told the headmaster “Young man, as soon as we get home you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!” Sokka yelled at Aang  
“That's what I like to hear.” The headmaster smiled,  
“Have a good day, sir.” I gave the headmaster a smile before we got up to leave. 

“Really, Sokka? Sapphire Fire?” I asked him as we were away from the city, “That’s such a _stupid_ name.” I looked over at him,  
“I thought it was pretty convincing. The headmaster bought it.” Sokka puffed out his chest. I rolled my eyes as we entered the cave,  
“That settles it! No more school for you, young man!” Sokka chastised Aang while stroking his beard  
“I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time.” Aang turned away from Sokka. Toph laughed at Aang’s comment, Sokka glared at her   
“Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.” Aang spoke   
‘What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asked Aang   
“I'm gonna throw them, a secret dance party!”Aang started dancing. Was he serious?   
“Go to your room!” Sokka yelled at Aang,  
“No matter how long you decide to keep that on, I’m still older than you.” I teased,  
“You do look pretty old, Kiyoko.” Sokka commented. I crossed my arms and glared at Sokka.

Then we started to set up for the secret dance party and I changed back into my old clothes. If the kids asked who I was, I just planned on saying that I was Aang’s sister. Sokka decided to keep the beard on, and he looked absolutely ridiculous! I helped Aang as best as I could because I wanted him to have fun and it could be a good break for us. 


	8. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanna say that I can't wait for Zuko to join the Gaang because I have so many ideas for Zuko and Kiyoko...along with some filler chapters :)

We had begun setting up the cave for a dance party. I helped Sokka place candles all around the cave while Topg made a stage and Katara was making a bowl out of ice for something that the kids could drink.  
“They’re coming! Everyone stop bending!” Toph exclaimed. Aang quickly went over to Appa to tell him to wait in the back. I sat at the table with Katara and Toph before the kids playing the instruments got on the stage while the other kids just stood around.   
“Now what do we do?” One of the kids asked,  
“This is when you start dancing.” Aang told him

“I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave” One kid spoke as he looked off “Yeah! What if someone finds out?!” Another kid came in front of the other before disappearing into the crowd 

“Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you.” Aang looked to the fire nation kids 

“Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here.” The kid from earlier spoke

“ Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'.” Aang then demonstrated the ‘Phoenix Flight’ before going onto the ‘Camelephant Strut’. He had rolled in front of a few girls before doing a backflip before landing on one foot.  
“Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?” Toph asked,  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that.” I looked over to Aang before he started to demonstrate how they dance in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se. I looked off to see one of the boys with a sad expression as he wasn’t dancing. I wasn’t sure if it was because he was embarrassed or if his friends ditched him. 

He was just a kid and I felt bad so I got up and went to him,  
“Hey, do you want to dance?” I asked the boy,  
“What? No!” he exclaimed as he looked away. I could see that he was blushing a little bit,  
“Are you sure? I feel like you would be a pretty good dancer.” I smiled at the boy before I watched him look off to the crowd. It looked like he was looking at one of the girls who was dancing with a group of girls. He was just a kid with a crush on a girl, I didn’t even see him as a kid from the fire nation. He was so young and innocent. Hopefully if I got him to dance with me it would give him that confidence and hopefully that he wouldn’t turn out like the rest of the fire nation adults. I grabbed the kid’s arm and brought him out on the dance floor near the girl who I think he was looking at. The boy was frozen at first before relaxing and copying my movements.  
“I knew you were a pretty good dancer.” I smiled. The kid’s face became a light shade of pink before the girl he was staring at came over,  
“Hey, you want to come dance with us?” The girl asked. The boy looked up to me before I motioned for him to go with the girl. I made my way back to the table with Sokka and Toph as Aang and Katara had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. The both of them looked so cute together.

As Aang and Katara finished the Headmaster decided to crash the party,  
“He’s the one we want! The boy with the headband!” The headmaster called. I looked over to Toph and Sokka to follow them out the back of the cave to escape.

Appa was already in the back and we all climbed on him to escape. Sokka hadn’t taken off the beard as we were flying away

“We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now.” Katara told him

“Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin.” Sokka started to stroke his mustache  
“I give it an hour before it falls off.” I smirked. Katara had laughed at the joke while Sokka just glared at me   
“Way to go, dancy pants. I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free.” Toph congratulated Aang  
“I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all.” Aang shrugged  
“Well, that was some dance party Aang.” Katara told him before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheel,  
“Flamey-o sir, flamey-o.” Sokka clapped lightly.

I groaned before leaning back against the saddle to shut my eyes,  
“What you did for that boy was really nice, Kiyoko.” Katara commented,  
“It was nothing.” I waved my hand, “He just needed a little confidence boost.” I yawned before falling asleep.

  
  


***

We were traveling through a sludge-infested Jang Hui river in the Fire Nation. Aang and Momo were playing in the river while Sokka was trying to fish. Aang had jumped back on the saddle,  
“Hey guys, I think this river’s polluted.” Aang spoke before he airbended the mud off of himself. It got all over Katara, Toph and I,  
“Really Aang?” I complained as the sludge smelled horrible,  
“Sorry.” He gave us a sheepish smile before he airbended the mud off of us but messed up our hair in the process,  
“Well that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook!” Sokka held up the fishing hook as he looked at us, “Get it? Like a fishing hook?” He grinned,

“Too bad your skills aren’t _on_ the hook.” Toph countered which made us all laugh while Sokka looked disgruntled.  
“It looks like we’ll need to go somewhere else to get food,” Katara said as Sokka unrolled the long scroll that was his schedule, “assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s _master_ schedule.” Katara rolled her eyes,  
“Hmmm...It’s doable. But that means only two potty breaks today.” Sokka told us

“Hey, maybe we can get food there!” Aang pointed to a village in the middle of the river.

We found a safe place that we could set up camp and Aang decided to hide Appa under a mat of grass while we went to the village,

“ Now you look just like a little hill with horns! Bye, buddy!” Aang waved before we left to go find a way to the village,  
“I don't feel anything. Where is the village?” Toph asked as we reached the edge of the cliff 

“It's in the middle of the river!” Sokka exclaimed as he pointed  
‘Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?” Dock asked as he was getting his raft ready  
“We're um ... from the Earth Kingdom colonies.” Katara answered quickly  
“Wow ... Colonials. Hop on, I give you ride in the town.” Dock offered and we made our way down to get on the raft.  
“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked   
“Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river.Now our little village is struggling to survive.” Dock explained as he pointed to the factory as we made it across the river. I looked around at the families and felt bad that it was suffering because of the factory. It reminded me of the Fire Nation soldiers that took over our village.  
“Thanks for the ride!” Aang waved before Katara said that we had to help these people. Sokka thought otherwise as we had to stick to the schedule before stupidly mentioning about taking out the Fire Lord. I saw both sides to the argument but we did have to keep moving if we were going to the meeting point. I was looking forward to it as I would be seeing my brother and father for the first time in a while. We had found an outdoor market stall that Dock worked at...well according to him he was Dock’s brother Xu.   
“What I can getcha?” Xu asked as he brought up a box with clams and fish from the river, “Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll give you a clam for free.” Xu offered. Sokka pushed one of the clams and brown stuff had come out of it. I made a face in disgust as I could do without the clam 

“We'll just take the fish.” Sokka picked up three fish, “Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?” Sokka asked after getting the fish from Xu. Xu then jumped down behind the counter and jumped back up wearing Dock’s hat    
“Hey, colonials! My brother says you need a lift.” Dock had jumped over the counter. I leaned over to see no one on the other side. This guy was definitely crazy. I watched him as he was talking about his brother Xu. Did the people in the village think that Xu and Dock were two different people or did they know but never said anything? 

When we got back to camp I helped Toph separate the mud from the water to practice my earthbending. Katara boiled the water in a crock so we could cook out dinner. 

“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track.” Sokka told us as he was looking at his schedule “Finagle away, oh schedule master.” Toph told him sarcastically

“Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day.” Sokka told us  
“Forty- _three_ minutes?” Katara asked  
“Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!” Sokka pointed to his schedule  
“Well, I’m not waking up early.” Toph spoke as she laid down,  
“Me either.” I crossed my arms  
“Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks.” Sokka shrugged  
“What?” Aang asked  
“No way!” Katara argued  
“Forget it!” Toph exclaimed,  
“Not happening.” I glared at him  
“I got it, how's this from now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time.” Sokka spoke, Katara, Toph, Aang and I all expressed our disgust at the idea, “Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.” Sokka spoke before running off with the schedule. 

  
***

The next morning I woke up to find out that Appa was sick and Sokka wasn’t happy about it.  
“Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now.” Sokka pulled out the schedule “And I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well.” Sokka then rushed over to Appa as he saw the expressions no our faces,  
“I can help you get rid of that schedule if you want.” I looked over to Sokka, he clutched his schedule to his chest   
“He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water.” Toph suggested  
“He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?” Aang asked as Appa groaned. Aang pulled out Appa’s tongue, “His tongue is purple! That can't be good. Katara, can you heal him?” Aang looked over to Katara  
“It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town.” Katara suggested.

Momo had landed on Appa’s tongue and attempted to lick it before Aang pulled him off. The five of us had headed back to the village, where it seemed  _ livelier  _ than the day before. It seemed a little odd that the villagers were happier than they were yesterday. 

“Hey, Xu, what's going on with everyone today?” Sokka asked  
“Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person ... the Painted Lady.” Xu told us before drinking out of a ladle “The Painted who now?” L+Katara asked

“The Painted Lady.” Xu placed a miniature statuette of the spirit, “She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now.” Xu smiled  
“See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend.” Sokka told the guy   
“Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village.” Xu frowned,  
“Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest.” Katara told the group 

“I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?” Sokka asked. Xu had disappeared under the counter before he popped back up with a fish in each hand, “Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish?” Xu asked us,  
“Two-headed!” Sokka exclaimed. I made a face, “What? You get more for your money that way!” Sokka held up the polluted fish.  
  


I had really hoped that Appa would be better by tomorrow so we didn’t have to buy any more polluted fish. At least the place we were at, was a good spot to practice my bending. I wanted to be ready for the attack on the fire nation and show Haru how much I improved from the last time I had seen him.


End file.
